Scarlet Waters
quote summary Biography Early Life Scarlet was born in a small port town in the County Palatine of Cheshyre, England. The youngest of three, she developed a defensive temper when it came to dealing with her brothers. The oldest, Edwin, was always very overprotective of her and, to the young girl, didn't seem like much more than a bore. The middle child, Warren, on the other hand, was constantly on her case. He would tease her relentlessly and she would fight back. The two were constantly feuding, leaving Edwin having to pry them apart on multiple occasions. Scarlet's father, Arthur, belonged to the British Navy and was away from home frequently. Though this may have been for the best, as he was a physicallyand mentally abusive drunk. Scarlet did not know the extent of this, however, as Edwin and her mother did much to protect her and Warren from his wrath. When Scarlet was six years old, he was dishonorably discharged from the Navy and died of alcohol poisoning shortly after. Her mother, Lillian, was a kind but submissive woman. She was not around often and rarely spoke, and when she did her words were quiet and distant. She was ultimately murdered protecting Warren in the Pillage of 1692. On The Obsidian During the pillage of her hometown, a seven year old Scarlet fled her home out of panic. She was found and rescued by Captain Elliot Lyon of the pirate ship Obsidian. Lead to believe she had nowhere else to go, he gave the girl a home on his ship. He, along with a woman by the name of Antessa Odelle raised her and taught her the secrets of the sea. It was dangerous for a young girl to live among pirates, but they taught her not only to survive but to thrive. She quickly became a recognizable figure in the field due to both her appearance and skill. However, when Scarlet was still young, Antessa abandoned the Obsidian for the Sienna, leaving her behind. Nevertheless, she still considers her to be her mother as she was more so than her true mother ever was. When Scarlet was eighteen, the Obsidian was mutinied upon by none other than her lover, Alistair MacDuncan. He killed the captain in the process, but ultimately did not succeed. Scarlet was torn by the betrayal and loss of her adoptive father, and though the Obsidian then fell into her hands, she did not care for it. She spent months spiraling into a deep depression where the ship rarely left port. The crew had been on the verge of mutiny by the time her closest friend and first mate, Timothy Thorton, was able to pull her out of it. Even so, Scarlet was never the same. In less than five years she secured her place in history with a dastardly reputation, the way she carried out her business so horrific that some even refused to believe it was true. She quickly rose to the top where even experienced pirates feared her. They grew to call her things like Medusa of the Sea or the Bloody Maiden and tales of her treachery had begun to spin. Book One By 1707 at the age of only twenty-two, Scarlet was well known along each Atlantic coast and well inland. She was at the top of her game when the discovery of a stowaway presented the opportunity to change everything. Vincenzo Nicchi was strange from the start, having been the only person to dare sneak onto the Obsidian. Scarlet was both enraged and intrigued, as he did not even seem to have a shred of experience. Despite this, he carried a map that would lead her to Gager's Talismans and she simply could not refuse. Book Two words Book Three words Later Life words Physical Appearance words Personality and Traits words Abilities and Skills words Possessions words Relationships Family words Romantic words Friends words Enemies words Appearances words